SPARTAN-B402
Never was one of the deadly SPARTANS, though. One of the best. And B-402 is one of the best. Having multiple purple hearts and several medals earned during the Mid years of the Covenant War and the closing of it. He wants to be the Wolf that bites back. Lieutenant Commander Sanderson, Nikolai Tyler ( Also known as SPARTAN-B402, Wolf Two-Six. His Codename is known as WOLF.) Is a SPARTAN-III Commando of the UNSC Army and part of the Beta Company in the SPARTAN-III. He is one of the oldest active SPARTAN-IIIs during and after the Human-Covenant War. Called as ONI's lapdog, SPARTAN-B402 is one of the best SPARTANs currently alive and active for combat duty. Though, he usually wants to take revenge on the Covenant. His personality seems dark and shed no light until Xyline-B163's active duty. Whatever standards or issues does B-402 has, he only cares for her alot more than any other SPARTANS or UNSC Personels. A Fresh candidate from the Spartan III Program, then later he quickly rose his ranks by making several completions over many operations conducted by ONI mostly rather than the UNSC itself. His combat scores on the Spartan III program were high or further expected by their superiors. But his skills mostly improved during battle, when he first encountered a Ranger Elite in his fifteenth Operation. Only then, some UNSC Marines that he took part of operations can only see this Spartan jumping over rooftops or overwatch. He's no hero when it comes to search and rescue operations, but he does have a little care for the others just to save the soldiers from the enemy trying to kill them. Furthermore, SPARTAN-402 was part of Beta Company at his active part on 2542. Secretly under Admiral Parangosky's Wolf Six ( Which is a single-spartan operations company. But, it relates to have three Spartan Members on a team. ) Though, he was not picked by the Admiral but only joined on Wolf Six and continued operating behind enemy lines. As well in the front lines. In 2548, He was known on saving a UNSC Frigate from being hit by a Corvette by crashing his Pelican inside on it's weakened shields and planted a bomb inside, destroying it. As well as he co-operated on the battles on Reach and was one of the Spartans who were able to got out of the planet. Then he got himself called for duty once more to Earth and battle at ONI Delta. To extract Agents away from the facility but learned of the classified data down at the savaged facility, about a Forerunner Installation. When his other two teammates arrived with a Pelican to save him, he blew up the facility by remote detonation. ( ONI Delta was reconstructed later on, after the Human-Covenant War. ) Around 2553, some of the Covenant that ignored the ceasefire between humans and the Covenant continued their blind journey to find Forerunner artifacts. Thus, this continued the operations of Wolf Six. The remaining 8 Spartan IIIs active were given upgrades for their continuing service, 402 is the oldest Spartan III on Wolf Six. Continuing to fight against the Covenant Remnants in multiple operations displayed by his skills that were improved already for his progress in 15 years and more. Earning the Colonial Cross from Operation: Firehawk. His Service in 2556, that made him earn the Medal of Honor. Also his Purple Heart, was also part of the Operation - Crossroads. Which led into the heart of the Covenant Remnant's operations. He assisted a Spartan IV Fireteam and shot down the Elites overrunning Outpost Reagan. His tough ( Operation: Project Horizon ), was against the Covenant Remnant Force on an abandoned planet on Sector G-108. Where he was successful on downloading the data and gave it to an unnamed Spartan. Saving the Spartan inside the pelican, he took the shot from the Fuel Rod fired by a Covenant Remnant, mortally wounding him. But it was enough to give the Pelican to get out of the planet ontime. Though, the rejection of his life and accepting death did not happen, as the remainders of the SPARTAN-IV Fireteam rescued him and take him back to the largest vessel of the UNSC: The Infinity. Despite being one of the best SPARTANs on the field. B-402 was debriefed by the UNSC. ONI brought him back and gave him a second chance for a vital operation in 2558. Biography Early Life and to Spartan III Service A Kid with a smile and heart warming preservation to get the attention of his crush on his school. He was about to make that happen, until a CAS-class carrier arrived on Kobol and launched massive numbers of banshees and covenant infantries, resulting Kobol's downfall and the death of his parents. He was saved by an ONI Agent and four UNSC Marines that injured the fleeting Zealot. The ONI Agent took care of Sanderson until he was joined to the Spartan III. Though the reason that he was joined to the SPARTAN-III. Due to his intelligence about the Covenant's arsenal and his favorite child game of hide and seek. This made the ONI Agent impressed, where Sanderson would hide in spots that are nearly impossible to be spotted by an adult. ( Even he tried to go up to a skyscraper and took them six hours to find him. ) This is where his skill sets acquired and still remained. During his progress on the Spartan III, the superiors gave him a high combat score because of his mobility and focus standards on combat. Although he would never have any teammates, but the words of " Spartans work together " puts him to Beta Company. But reserved in to Wolf Six and able to have two teammates that has the shared personalities like him. Operations, around 2540s Operation:FULLHOUSE His First Operation, along with Wolf Company's Team participated on the battle of a sieged colony. He took down 50 Elites and more other covenant infantry as his other two teammates have rescued ONI Personels. And because of SPARTAN-B402's actions that accomplished most of the secondary objectives. ONI selected him in as a personal Spartan Soldier ( or a pet ) of every agents. Operation:Progenitor In 2544, in the middle of the Battle of Miridem involves in on simple extraction. His team was to extract Dr. Catherine Halsey in the middle of the battlefield. Once they regained entry onto the facility, they were too late to rescue Halsey, as she was taken away by the Zealots into their larger fleets as Sangheili Major Thel 'Lodamee was the one who abducted Halsey to their fleet. The Team was able to get out of the colony before both the UNSC and ONI can quickly act and send in the latter operations to the Spartan IIs to rescue Dr. Catherine Halsey. Which Six days later, she was rescued by Spartan John-117's team by later reports. Saved by SPARTAN-II Commando = John 117 During Operation Battle of Sector G152, Spartan B-402 was given a tough, but one single objective from ONI- Destroy The Datacore on a Fort Controlled by the Covenant. But the objective changed and it was to download the data from the Datacore before destroying it. He held his ground a few minutes and grabbed the data once it was done in extracting the files. Before making it to the pelican, a Zealot tackled him and slashed his armor twice with an Energy Sword. Which he was later saved by John-117, as being helped by him, he successfully gave the data to the ONI Superiors later in orbit. And a few days after the UNSC Victory on the Sector, he earned a Purple Heart and Silver Star for his actions. Wolves In 2551, both two spartans were deployed to an unnamed colony, possibly populated under 20,000 colonists. The two spartans objective was to make an opening for the Battlegroup on orbit to deploy it's forces down to the surface while engaging covenant vessels from orbit. As OPERATION - SECTORWSEEP has begun. Later, after the two SPARTANs destroyed a Resource Base of the Covenant by a Mini-Nuke bomb. The UNSC Fleet on orbit destroyed 2 CSS-class battlecruisers. Claiming that both the colony and the operation was a success. A Company with several deaths. After the Wolves Operation, B-402 was deployed along with all of the Wolf Six Spartans. Though, him and the others lasted in 3 days to hold the ground and complete the process. But Wolf Six, including him on the tight corridors of the hospital was ambushed by Rtas'Vetrum and his pack of Zealots. Though, there were many SPARTANS on Wolf Six killed, but he faced off the Major. Sixteen minutes of melee fight but B402 could not last longer and he was beaten up by the Major's brute strength and force. Making his knife dull in the process. Attempting to kill B402 here, he was saved by a fresh off Xyline-B163 onboard the Pelican along with the remaining Spartans using a Rocket Launcher. B402 and Hesh-352 evacuated safely before the Fleet of Federation and Rights of Calling arrived in Noa and glassed the planet. Defense of Kobol and Fall of Kobol Main Article:Fall of Kobol On March 1,2552, he was assigned along with Xyline-B163 to Kobol in such for operations to counter-attack against insurrectionists on Kobol. Before him and his partner can begin a counter-attack operation, a call from one of their officers saying that a Covenant Vessel was confirmed to be on Kobol and the two were sent in to the ONI Site. Assisting the UNSC Forces on Kobol and targeted the Corvette for a full MAC-Round destruction. Later battles on Kobol On April 25,2552, the two SPARTAN IIIs diverted their flight away from Battlegroup Helia for major extraction and headed straight towards to the Aquino Orbital Defense Platform to rescue Admiral Shield from a covenant attack onboard. They were able to arrive but found the Admiral badly wounded, he gave two reasons why he would rescue shield but the admiral denied it and orders them to destroy the Data of the Colonies down board before the Covenant can get the locations to the inner colonies. He was able to do it, but by doing it, Xyline gets pummeled to the ground by a Zealot and bashed her chest twice with an Energy Sword, he quickly killed the Zealot before Xyline would be killed and found Santos hiding from a Storage Room after purging the data. The Three escaped the station by the pelican before the station was directly hit in collision caused by a damaged CAS-assault carrier. Call back to Reach Returning to reach in May 14, 2552. He received his new armor and moved to Outpost Palix to eliminate a company of Insurrectionists on the hills just close to the city of Quezon. He was escorted in to the fight and immediately killed the soldiers and it's rebel leaders. Ending it's small insurrection conflict on Reach before the UNSC Assault Team arrives. After that operation, he was ordered to stay put on Reach. Waiting for orders, and he was temporarily stationed on Outpost Wolf. Fall of Reach In July 27, 2552, when Noble One called in Colonel Holland that the Covenant are on Reach. All SPARTANS-II and III were ordered to hold on their next operations and focused here. SPARTAN-B402 also got a small message from B312 ( B312 was already part of Noble Team at that time. ) that the Covenant are on Reach. He was called back by Admiral Parangosky to orbit and meet up on Reach Gamma Station with his superior. There, he got orders immediately to deploy to the city of Quezon. Which is the city of both ONI Nationals of the UNSC America-Philippines Division. He was assigned to protect ONI Official Alex Morales Santos on their Summit meeting before commencing their default schedule to leave on August 25, 2552. Battle of Quezon Not long before the Viery Territory became assaulted by large number of the Covenant Invasion force.Around August 19,2552 Quezon and other major cities on Reach were still alert. But a few days later, the major cities are on assault and B402 Escorted Santos and the officials to a pelican but the pelican was shot down by a Banshee. Forcing the retreat of the UNSC Forces out of Quezon and just evacuated the colonists in a fewer numbers. Two days later, the UNSC Forces including him, were pulled out of the city and evacuated by pelican to the Frigates. Where a cowardly commander sent in coordinates to Earth, but before the commander did, his ship was destroyed after B402 got out by piloting a pelican and a CSS-class battlecruiser destroyed the frigate. Which he later regrouped on a surviving battlegroup of the UNSC to evacuate and get to Earth. Return to Earth and imminent attack. Having to be pulled back from Reach, SPARTAN-B402 is onboard the UNSC Paris Frigate Stormvall. Multiple times on requesting to get to the surface on Earth on September 15, 2552, he was denied 2 Times of his sharpish record. Though, to Captain Drake's answers on his request on being deployed for no reason. He accepted B-402's deployment to the surface and taken down an Insurrectionist hub on Afghanistan. A Hub that is overprotected with several weapons enough to take down a ship. Insurrectionist Hub Onboard the Second Pelican, he was deployed along with a Fireteam of UNSC Marines and assaulted the Hub. Entering through the storage facility, he surprisingly taken down much of the manpower of the Insurrectionists before they armed themselves for combat. Entering to the insurrectionist leader's office, he taken down four of the guards and left the leader weakened by B402's brute force. Though, no need for words as one of the Marines acquired an important data, he killed the leader and returned to the pelican. Which later that he was called back immediately to orbit. Latter Careers The Ruined Colony of Arcadia In November 18, 2554, the remaining Covenant forces on the Colony have completely glassed the entire planet. Fortunately, there were still buildings standing and underground facilities yet to be uncovered. OPERATION-DARKFACILITY begun and the two Spartans were deployed to find the underground facility. Which was later found out to be destroyed in the final glassing of the Covenant on the Colony. Though, wearing hazmat helmets. The two escaped from Arcadia when the Covenant Remnant decides to look for a fragment of forerunner technology still left behind. The Bigger it is, the harder it falls.. ONI orders SPARTAN-B402 and 1 Elite SPARTAN-IV Fireteam to go to the glassed Colony Eribus IV. Where they were to extract two datas from two abandoned outposts. As OPERATION-BIGDADDY begins, their LZ was a hotzone and B402 got split from the Fireteam. They later regrouped on the first abandoned outpost but one of the SPARTAN IV Commandos got severely wounded by a Fuel Rod Cannon shot from an Elite and B402 takes the shot. He later extracts the second data from the other outpost. Fortunately, the CSO-Supercarrier above him decloaks and started to glass his location but made his escape by commandeering a Phantom. Where he rescued the SPARTAN IV-Fireteam before they were glassed. The Frigate's Commander on orbit ordered B402 to destroy the CSO-class supercarrier. The task seems impossible, but they were able to go to one of the SDV-Heavy Class Corvettes and take control of the ship before the Elites gave a warning to their superiors. He was able to crash the Corvette into the Supercarrier's engine station through when the shields were down, and started it to malfunction is fusion core. The team were able to get out of there by commandeering Seraphs and returned to the UNSC Frigate Shiled of Algolis. Where the CSO-class Supercarrier was destroyed, he earned his first Medal of Honor. While the Fireteam earns the Colonial Cross for act and bravery during the Operation. OPERATION-Crossroads: Earning the Second Medal of Honor In October 19, 2556, SPARTAN-B402 became team leader of Fireteam Panther. With 4 SPARTAN IV Commandos on his Fireteam. Just as that, the operation was led once more by Admiral Vasquez. OPERATION-Crossroads was a massive massacre between the UNSC and the Covenant Remnant forces. B-402 was able to evacuate the civillians, but tighten up his ride on a Pelican and crash landed 8 kilometers outside the city. Thanks to his armor locked, he survived the crash and saved more than a million colonists and destroyed multiple Covenant AA Batteries. Though, he got shot on the left shoulder with needlers before his shields can get charged up. He continued to fight with the assistance of 2 SPARTAN-IV Fireteams on the way, later saving the UNSC Forces and the Frigates being hit as they command the MAC Turrets on the surface. Destroying several corvettes as they can, he killed the elites that put down an entire Fireteam that was defending the other and him using the MAC Turrets. He saved the other Fireteam by piloting a captured Phantom and remote detonate the entire Facility that he last visited, signalling the Covenant Remnant's retreat. Then the victory of retaking back Kobol announced a few days later. OPERATION-Project Horizon Requiem First Battle of Requiem B-402 was onboard on the UNSC Infinity as a team leader of a SPARTAN-IV Fireteam. Though, the result of the Infinity being pulled to Requiem. He was immediately put back into action and prevented the Covenant and the Prometheans to disable the engine core of the Infinity. Once the Infinity was helped cleared by SPARTAN-117, B-402 was sent out of the Infinity and led a SPARTAN-IV Fireteam to assist John-117. Unfortunately, this request of order was denied and his team was pulled back to the Infinity. He was later bored and stayed on his cabin. Second Battle of Requiem B-402 was active on the UNSC Infinity. Instead of being deployed to the field, he was given a duty to train the SPARTANs at the Infinity's War Games. Being one of the leading SPARTANs and trainers in the ship. Continued Service as ONI's lapdog. The Office of Naval Intelligence pulled B-402 off the Infinity from his duties as a Fireteam Leader and was given a priority mission hail from ONI. Colonel Sabatier briefs him of an artificial life on the Cold Planet of Xaric. Which the planet was once a UNSC installation but was lost on UNSC hands in 2528. B-402 was sent to Xaric along with Xyline-B163 and the remaining SPARTANs of Wolf Six. Meeting up with an AI Personality His Nationality is Caucasian, because of his eyes were blue in default before it changed to ocean blue. Especially his height is at the standards of an American. He does have a sense of loyalty to his superiors, but his curiosity over operations by asking questions negates the ONI Official that threatens him to be removed. Though, this was avoided by others that supported him throughout the battle. Strict, dark, and also focused on his objectives. Rather than having a great tone of voice and be nice to his teammates and other UNSC Personel. He's not a type of a Spartan to be talkative but only for reasons that placed him under the hole. Though, he thought that life is a television. That his reputation for other Spartans mattered the most. Social Standards Though, when he became friends with a handful of Spartans. He seemed to go on with his social side no matter how bad the situation is. Such as how he comforted Xyline-163 when she mentioned the death of her parents and how horrific the destruction on Arcadia is. He also has a sparked friendship with SPARTAN-B312 since both shared the same aliases as Lone Wolves. SPARTAN-B312 SPARTAN-B402 has a silent, but more of a hanging two to two partners and were rarely seen to be together. Since the two are both deployed in high profile stealth missions or data extraction for ONI. Though, he wasn't told that B-312 was also a test pilot for the Sabre Program. Xyline-163 Sanderson mostly cared for Xyline-163 so much. As a matter infact, it may not like to be a friend to friend perspective. But as of that, B402 acts a big brother for Xyline since she became a SPARTAN due to her agility and her adaptive abilities to dodge over almost anything. Her guilt stayed on thanks to B402 mentioning a short legacy about two lethal spartans entirely on his UNSC Career. SPARTAN-117 Although, there are no relations regarding B402 and John-117 during the mid-years of the Human-Covenant War. But B402 was not any other SPARTANs that appreciates him even how great 117 would perform in battle. Nevertheless, he was saved twice by him and after his status declared MIA in 2553 on the memorial, B402 admits that SPARTAN-117 is the only SPARTAN that gives him the push to go on. Notes *The Author wants to share in some skills set like SPARTAN-B312 and some of from John-117. As said by the Author, he mixed up the skills of the two deadly vectors but lowered it's skill set enough for B-402 to become a lesser vector but actually below the two hyper lethal vectors. So, the Author decided that he would have both those of action skill sets mixed up but actually weaker than the two. *Although he was going to be the best Spartan III Commando in service. But because of SPARTAN-B312's actions on Reach and his relay on being a hyper-lethal vector " A Lone Wolf Type. " *In public operation files in Operation - Firehawk. He was considered to be MIA, but he was able to escape by taking control of a Covenant Phantom and just barely gave an allied beacon signal to an orbital station in Eribus 7 controlled by the UNSC. *He's one of the SPARTAN Commandos who mostly follows orders from ONI. *SPARTAN-B402 is similar to SPARTAN-B312. But his personality seemed to be darker and to be unfriendly with the others. But he still cares about anyone on the UNSC. Not to mention that he hated the elites even after the alliance. *SPARTAN-B402 only became friends with SPARTAN-B312 and Xyline-163. Since it's either the personality or their shared experiences in many operations. Quotes Category:Beta Company